


January 4, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sad smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face.





	January 4, 2004

I never created DC.

One sad smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Martha ceased writhing and didn't suffer any longer.

THE END


End file.
